Epidemic
by SesshGurl
Summary: A virus has run rampant all over the world, and now, in Tokyo. Survival becomes law and Kagome has to reunite with people from her past to stop the cycle, and maybe even find a cure. But can she find it before she has to tell them her secret...


The city was alive with noise. Fireworks, costumes, and children were all over. The 4th of July. I couldn't help but notice I probably stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was so jubilant and happy, and I stood against the wall, arms crossed, with no expression of like or dislike on my face. My clothes probably looked a bit dreary as well; jeans and a long black coat I found at a flea market. I thought it was neat because it reminded me of the characters in the American movie "Matrix". I looked at my watch and sighed, I'd been standing here for over an hour. Souta told me to wait so he could go get fireworks. And here I thought this was an American holiday. I huffed at the thought as I saw pudgy-faced Asian children light up with joy at the sight of the flickering sparklers. I caught sight of Souta at the stand across the street his hair licked at his shoulders, a bluish light bounced of his bangs as they enthusiastically flipped side to side .His grey eyes lit up in excitement as the vendor showed him a large missile shaped firework. He may have been 15, but he was still a kid. My lip twitched into a slight smile at the thought, but it was quickly removed as I saw the other vendor at the stand rise up from his seat. His steps were slightly off, and he seemed almost drunk. I remembered it _was_ a holiday and turned my head away, That is, until I heard someone scream. I looked back to where Souta was and my eyes widened at the sight. The vendor that was helping Souta had his face contorted in pain as the other vender was gnawing at his neck. Blood spattered on Souta's face as he had probably hit a major artery in the vendor's neck. I walked up calmly and reached into my jacket and pulled out my gun.

"Souta get down!"

He didn't even look back, as he dropped to the ground and covered his head. The bullet was already on its path, the ex-vendor lifted up his head from his meal just in time for the bullet to strike him right in between the eyes. I snatched up Souta by his arm and we began to run. The epidemic had begun. We must've looked like Olympic track stars as we sprinted across town and back to the shrine. Going through the barrier started to have a particular sting to it now a days. But still it let me through. I was brought out of my thoughts with Souta yelling and carrying on, dried blood from the vendor painted his cheek and forehead

"Did you see that? He was eating him! He was fucking chewing on him like some delicious happy meal. What the hell is going on?"

"Souta-" he was still carrying on hysterically.

"Souta would you-" He interrupted me by mumbling incoherent sentences. It sounded much like 'Oh my god, Oh my god, we're gonna die'. I'd had enough. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him,

"We are _**NOT**_ gonna die. Shut the hell up and go get my phone will ya."

I completely understood his feeling on what just happened, but now isn't the time to start freaking out. Freaking out gets you killed. I'd learned that from the feudal era. Miroku and Sango freaked and were killed. It was upsetting but not more upsetting than the fact that it could've been prevented. They barged into battle without a plan, just anger and fear. Even Inuyasha was levelheaded on that day. But the two couldn't take it. They were tired of fighting, so they figured they'd either go kamikaze and kill Naraku by some miraculous occurrence or die trying. They were both killed by Kagura, and her 'Dance of blades". Miroku's wind tunnel could absorb a lot, but he could only take so many blows to his body. Sango ran right into the attack as well, trying to save him. They died like the warriors they were, but as I said, it could've been prevented. They left me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo to fight by our selves. Naraku was defeated and the jewel was destroyed. No wish, No disappearance, it just turned to dust. And I decided to go back home to take care of my brother and cancer ridden mother. Inuyasha and I had long ago just stopped being much of anything. Neither friend nor foe. So when I decided to go, there wasn't much argument. I knew he'd watch Shippo. So there was no longer anything keeping me there. Not long after I returned did the doctors finally tell me that my mother had died. The cancer was too strong and we all knew. Especially me. My miko powers sensed it long before the doctors could actually see it with there machines. There wasn't much I could do but reduce the pain. But now her pain is forever dulled. She is at peace. Which left Souta and I all alone. Jee-chan died of old age sometime before the battle with Naraku. I haven't even been alive two decades and I have probably witnessed more death than a cold war soldier.

Souta came back out of the house with a clean face, clutching my cell phone in his hands. I could feel anxiety rolling off him in waves

"Chill out." I told him, leaking a bit of humor in my voice as I shot him a small smile. When people were nervous it made her nervous. I didn't need that right now. I need help, and answers. I grabbed my phone from his clammy hands and dialed a number. It rang 3 times before it was answered by a young but deep voice.

"Fox Fire Restaraunt how may I help you" She rolled her eyes at the name. 'How original'

"Shippo." She stated calmly.

"H-How exactly do y-"

"Shippo its Kagome."

"K-kag- Really!" She smiled lightly. She heard his childish excitement.

"I need your help."

"Yea sure anything."

"Meet me at the coffee shop on 3rd street in 20 minutes" she abruptly hung up and looked at Souta.

" I need you to go get your stuff, put as much of it as you can in a duffle bag and be out here in 10, understood" I pointedly looked at him as he nodded his head and turned to do what I said.

It was surprising to hear Shippo's voice fully developed. She hadn't seen him since he was a child. She knew they'd be alive, they were demons, and so she kept track of them. Shippo had opened 'Fox Fire' about 3 years ago if she understood correctly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must've came to some sort of conformity to look past their differences and come together because they now own the biggest corporation in Tokyo. She called Shippo first because she figured it'd be more low key then contacting the biggest entrepreneurs in Japan. But sooner or later she had to contact them as well. Souta soon came back out of the house with his bag packed and something in his hand. I looked at him skeptically and he unfolded a picture of mom and Jee-chan. I looked at him for a moment longer then started walking down the steps. We arrived at the coffee shop a minute before I asked Shippo to be there, but I looked in the window and sure enough he sat at the booth next to the window, red hair falling straight over his shoulders unlike the frizzy mess it used to be. His cheekbones were high and his alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight. He picked nervously at his nails that were cut with a blunt edge. I took that moment to notice his ears weren't atop his head and his tail wasn't swishing around behind him. If I could see his legs im sure they'd be human and covered in red hair. The shop was empty as I suspected. It was late out, and the fireworks were still going off downtown. I wondered if anyone else had seen what we'd seen. Souta and I slid into the booth and he looked up surprised, teal met gray and I saw instant recognition in his eyes.

"I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important." She said to him with a slight smile.

"No o-of course not." He said grabbing my hands from there spot on the table. I flinched slightly at the action, but he didn't seem to take notice

"It's been so long. Inuyasha has missed you…" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Well you know he'd never say it. But I can tell. He goes by with his car and looks at the shrine for hours." Again he surprised me. I hadn't known, because I never sensed a demon presence. But then again I was sitting not 2 feet away from Shippo and I could barely sense he was a demon. It must be a concealing spell, and a damn good one at that.

"I see. But I know that you know catching up is not what im here for." My face and his turned serious quickly

"Then what are you here for" he looked at me skeptically and I held up my Phone and turned on the news:

'_**This just in a 'Zombie Attack' was reported downtown on main street at an old fireworks stand. Witnesses say that the incident ceased after a gunshot to the head of the alleged 'zombie'. Now with Connie for a live feed. **__–A short woman with dark black hair came on the screen, pausing momentarily before continuing- __**Thank you Tom. As you can see people are still frazzled by the incident. Here is a witness who says he saw what occurred**__-microphone pointed to a man with blonde hair and green eyes, hysterically he tells his story-__** "Man all I was doing was lighting sparklers for the kids when I hear this chick screaming her head off. I look up and see a guy at the stand trying to eat this other guy's shoulder off! So im freaking out. Then this hot chick in a trench coat comes out and caps the dude. Next thing I know, she snatched a kid up with her and runs off"**__- Connie reverts the microphone back to her lips-__** Well you've heard it here folks. Zombie attack or awesome prank.**_

I turned the phone off and looked at Shippo. His eyes were wide.

"So I'm guessing hot trench coat girl was you." He said eyeing my jacket. I nodded my head.

"Do you understand what this is?" I asked him seriously

"A scary movie." He mumbled sarcastically

"No I mean honestly. I've heard reports like this all over the world. They say the Americans got too reckless with there work and they've let loose a virus. But instead of killing of the host, the virus spreads and turns you into some type of cannibal."

"So why did you come to me." He asked

"Because I'm afraid if the virus gets into a demon, things will get dangerous. That virus will mutate, and it will become unstoppable." She said.

"Im sure that won't happen." He said. And at that moment either the Kami's were proving a point, or it was just convenient luck, because out in the street 3 bodies came wobbling out of an alleyway. Their eyes glowed red and blood dripped from their mouths. Just as we all got up from our booth near the window they broke out into a full sprint through the window. I flipped the table in front of their faces and grabbed my gun. They broke through the table and jumped towards me, shots rang out. Three bullets for three bodies. They went down without so much as a grunt. I turned my head back to him

"What was that you said? 'Im sure that won't happen." I glared at Shippo as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You act like it's my fault! I only said that because. KAGOME BEHIND YOU!" I whipped around and pulled my belt from my pants and it flew out, and popped bone straight. I swung it down in front of me with one swift movement and fought the urge to gag as two heads dropped down in front of me. Souta let out an ear-shattering scream. I looked up and saw him backed up against the café door as the demon Zombie stalked towards him. My fingers felt hot, I extended them and a whip shot out from my fingers, my miko energy wrapped around the things throat, and with a simple tug the things head fell to the floor.

"Like I said. It's dangerous." I looked at him from over my shoulder. My face was probably drenched with sweat. Shippo looked at me with shock written all over his face. But then I saw his eyes were averted behind me, out towards the window. I looked behind me and all I saw where 40 maybe 50 of those _things_ heading towards the café. Moaning and groaning. It was like some horrific nightmare. I felt shippo's arm wrap tightly around my waist. He jumped over and grabbed Souta as well and then quickly he went out the back door and into the skies. The few of the Zombies that were demons followed us. It wasn't long before we were in a building I didn't quite recognize. Apparently being a corpse dulls your senses, because they went right passed us. We went through some high balcony into a window. I assumed it was his place until I heard two annoyingly familiar voices

"K-Kagome."

"Miko…."

"Ahh…. hi you guys."


End file.
